This invention relates to an ignition control device for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improved electronic ignition control device which includes a spark advance control circuit operating in connection with a temperature sensor that may be mounted at any number of locations on or near the engine to provide temperature responsive advance of the ignition timing during low temperature operation of the engine after it is started.
It is well known that a wide variety of internal combustion engines are now provided with electronic ignition control. The use of electronic circuitry permits a wider adjustment of ignition timing to suit a variety of different operating conditions. For example, it has been proposed to employ an engine temperature sensor in combination with the logic of the ignition timing circuitry in order to provide additional spark advance during low temperature starting. These devices have typically included a temperature sensor that is mounted on the cylinder head or on the cylinder block of the engine to effect real time control of the spark advance and to suppress any unnecessary increase in idling engine speed during warm-up. While the mounting of the temperature sensor in proximity to the combustion chamber allows real time control of the spark advance, it has a disadvantage in that the mounting location of the temperature sensor is very limited. On the other hand, when a temperature sensor is located at a position remote from the combustion chamber, real time control of the spark advance has not been adequately achieved.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an ignition control device for an internal combustion engine which includes a spark advance control circuit and a temperature sensor that may be mounted at any number of locations on or in proximity to the engine to achieve temperature responsive spark advance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ignition control device for an internal combustion engine including a spark advance control circuit in combination with a temperature sensor which may be arranged advantageously from the standpoint of design, space occupation and cost.